A Kiss Would Be A Good Start
by DanaMulder
Summary: Harm/Mac relationship... (of course) ... R&R... short, sweet and simple...


0600 local

Falls Church, VA

Break Room

"You know you and I haven't gotten together to eat in a while," Mac said quietly, pouring herself a cup of Tiner's liquid caffeine. Swirling it around in her mug she peered at it suspiciously for a moment.

"Wondering if it's safe?" Harm inquired looking down at his own cup.

"On the contrary, wondering if it's strong enough for me." Harm raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"We should just hook you up to an IV and give you a coffee drip." Mac ignored the sarcasm, but not without letting a smile slip. 

"You didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"I said we hadn't gotten together recently."

"We went out a few weeks ago with Sturgis after the-"

"I meant by ourselves."

"Oh." Harm met Mac's gaze. "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yeah, it has, in fact." An uncomfortable moment passed as Mac waited patiently for Harm to reply.

"I think we should do something about that, huh?" Mac nodded. "What are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing as of now."

"Do you want to go out or order in?" 

"I'm a little on the tired side these days."

"I take that as a 'Let's eat in.'?"

"Yeah. Seven o'clock, my place?" Mac took a swig of her coffee.

"Sure, I'll bring pizza." Harm looked down at his watch.

"I think I hear paperwork calling me. See you tonight."

Mac sighed as Harm left the room. She downed most of her coffee and began refilling it, murmuring to herself.

"You wouldn't think it was that difficult to make plans with a man."

"And who would that be Colonel?"

"Good morning, Sturgis."

"Morning, ma'am. If I may inquire again, who's the gentleman?"

"A friend."

"Would this friend be an acquaintance of mine?"

"Perhaps."

A smile spread over Sturgis' face. Mac eyed him warily.

"You promised not to say anything to him, remember?"

"Of course. Your secret is safe with me. It's been what, eight years now since you two met?" Sturgis began pouring himself a cup of Tiner's brew. Shaking his head, "And I thought a few years was a long time to tell someone you're in love them. Eight years." Mac tapped her coffee mug with her hand.

"I'm just…"

"Taking your time?"

"I guess."

"You're taking a damn lot of if it up."

Mac was silent, trying to figure out why she was having this conversation with him again.

"What am I supposed to do? March right up to him and then say, 'I'm madly, hopelessly and completely in love with you now hurry up and tell me you love me back and kiss me!!?'"

"That would be a start. Perhaps not those exact words." 

Harm entered the break room. Mac bit her lip, turning her head away from him and staring at the floor.   
"Forgot my briefcase. You two having a fight?" He asked noticing the annoyed Mac.

"No." Answered Sturgis. "Actually, we were discussing ways to tell people you're in love with them. Any suggestions?" Harm looked at Mac and then back at the Commander. 

"That never seemed to be my strong point. I guess a kiss would be a good start. You just say it I guess." He glanced at Mac tensely. "I'll leave you two to your conversation. Tell me if you find an answer."

"Have fun tonight, Colonel." Strugis winked at Mac and retreated from the room before she could become to angry with him. 

**************

1845 local

Georgetown, Virginia

Mac's Apartment

Harm knocked on door number 201. A beautifully clad Marine opened the door. 

"One pizza for a Jarhead and a Squid, half veggie lovers half meat lovers?" 

"That would be my order." She smiled at Harm. "You look nice, Harm."

"Not half as nice as you, Sarah."

"I'm Sarah tonight?" Mac asked. Harm smiled shyly.

"Yeah, you're my Sarah tonight. Hey, the table looks great."

Mac's coffee table had two slender white candles decorating it, with a crisp table cloth underneath.

"I though we could just relax. I didn't think you'd mind sitting on the couch and eating." 

Harm set the pizza box down on the table and lifted the lid, pulling apart a slice for Mac as she retrieved beverages for the two of them, placing them on the table. Mac hopped up onto the couch, patting the space next to her. Harm pulled himself up onto the couch. They ate in silence, both enjoying the fact they didn't have to carry on a verbal conversation with one another to have a good time. 

When both had finished Mac began to turn on the TV. Harm stopped her.

"Why don't we talk a little, Mac?" Mac turned around, a bit stunned.

"Uh, okay." She replaced the remote on the table. Both were silent again until Harm gathered enough courage to speak. 

"I'm sorry, Mac - Sarah. I've hurt you too many times. I'm just… confused. Sometimes I was mad at you for different reasons. Mostly I was angry with myself. You never where with me to hear me tell you how much I would give up to have you and to never lose you. I didn't understand your engagement. I didn't understand our kiss." Mac remained silent, more or less stunned at the sudden rush of emotion and topics presented before her. The past was a painful subject for her. She fought back anger at the mention of her engagement. 

"I'm sorry," Harm repeated, beginning to become frantic, thinking that Mac resented him. He sighed at seeing his Marine remain still. He reached for her hand. "Mac…"

Her eyes met his for the second time that day. Pain sat behind this time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"What do you know, Harm? I know that you can be the biggest asshole I've ever met. I know that I've lost sleep over you, commiserating and worrying. I've hated you for things you've said and done. I've hated myself for the things I've said, too. Usually, I just don't understand you."

"I know I'm scared, Mac. And I know -"

"Of what? Commitment?!"

"I'm in love with you." 

Mac's mouth shut. Harm continued.

"I know the past is just that. The past. I know it's not getting in my way anymore because I love you. " Harm inhaled for the first time in a few moments and slowly exhaled. 

"I guess it's my turn to apolo-"

"Don't. It's okay."

Harm stood up slowly seeing that conversation didn't resume. "I guess I'll be leaving now." Harm moved towards the door. His hand touched the doorknob and he halted. She didn't say she loved him back. Pulling the door open he moved into the hallway.

"Harm, wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. "Harm." Mac moved in front of him. He was crying silently. Reaching up to his face she wiped the tears off his face with her soft fingers, as he had done for her many times before. She realized why he was crying.

"How could you think that I don't- God damn. I love you, Harm. I always will. I forgive you. I'm sorry. I'm in love with you."

"You didn't have to say you're sorr-"

Mac cut his sentence off with a swift kiss. "Shut up and kiss me." Harm obliged. The two kissed again, passionately and deeply. As the pair came up for air, Mac saw Harm was crying again. 

"You okay?" He nodded.

Harm wrapped Mac tightly in his arms. Mac pressed her face against his shoulder, squeezing him back. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"You won't." She smiled to herself."You know I thought it would take eternity for this to happen," Mac whispered.

"It's a good thing I have the guts to talk about things, Jarhead." Mac pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Ooh you… I'm gonna-"

"Kiss me again?"

"Sure."

A/N: Good? Any comments? It was short and to the point…. Hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
